Cuatro casas
by Kalliope Adhara
Summary: SPOILERS DH sólo en capítulos 1 y 2. Cuatro casas, cuatro personajes que no siempre son lo que parecen. Hoy, Astucia Slytherin, por Ginny Weasley. Viñetas independientes
1. Valor Gryffindor

**Nueva serie de viñetas. Esta vez son sólo cuatro. La idea me ha venido de improvisto mientras colgaba el último capítulo de _"Siete Virtudes"._ **

**Cuatro casas tiene Hogwarts y a cada casa se le presuponen unas virtudes. Pero algunos tienen cualidades que no pertenecen a su casa.**

**Para empezar el valor, cualidad que debería ser de Gryffindors...**

**_Disclaimer: no soy Rowling, así que no, nada que reconozcáis me pertenece._**

**Gryffindor. ****Valor**

No podía, era incapaz de hacer eso. No podía llevar a cabo tal misión, no era capaz de matar a Albus Dumbledore. Por mucho que esa fuera su voluntad, por mucho que Albus ya estuviera sentenciado a muerte, había un gran paso de que muriera por una maldición que él ni siquiera conocía a matarlo con su propia varita. Matarlo, al único que había depositado toda su confianza en él, que no dudaba de sus intenciones ni voluntad. Aunque se negara a contarle lo que fuera que tramara con Potter, aquello que le consumía la vida, en él había recaído la responsabilidad de matar a uno de los mejores magos de todos los tiempos. Se había sentido corrompido por dentro cada vez que pensaba en lo que tendría que hacer, en la que se suponía que era su misión. Y ahora, mirando los ojos que parecían querer taladrarlo, oyendo la súplica del hombre más extraordinario que conocería jamás, tomó una resolución. Haciendo acopio de todo su valor apuntó con la varita a Albus, sintiendo como el último resquicio de entereza moría dentro de él al ver como desaparecía el cuerpo del mago torre abajo.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí el primero. **

**Porque Severus Snape fue un valiente, y siempre guardaré un rinconcito especial para él dentro de los personajes. **

**Opiniones y lo que queráis será bien recibido.**

**¡Un beso!**


	2. Lealtad Hufflepuff

**Buenas!! **

**Hoy noche buena, pero como donde yo vivo no se celebra (se celebra Navidad y el dia 26) pues aprovecho para actualizar.**

**Esta pequeña viñeta me gusta especialmente, porque el último libro ha hecho que me guste mucho el personaje de quien trata **

**Gracias a _Sabaku no Akelos_ por su review , me hizo mucha ilusión **

**Disclaimer: si fuera JK ahora mismo estaría celebrando la Nochebuena por todo lo alto****. No estoy celebrando la Nochebuena por todo lo alto (ni lo bajo), ergo, no soy JK. **

**Huff****lepuff. Lealtad**

Estaba cansada. Cansada de guerra, cansada de muertes, cansada de dolor. Ya no podía soportar el peso de la angustia, del miedo que la atenazaba cuando estaba ante su presencia. Del miedo que sentía cuando su hijo tenía que dirigirle la mirada. No soportaba tener que estar encerrada, aunque fuera en su gran mansión. Ella no deseaba eso, ahora veía claras sus prioridades. Ya no importaba la sangre ni el estatus. Le daban igual todos los _sangre sucia_ del planeta, que jugaran a creerse como ellos, como los _sangre pura_. Sólo le importaba su familia: su marido y su hijo. Ellos eran lo único realmente importante en su vida y quería dejar de sentir ese miedo atroz que le calaba el alma cada vez que el Lord los requería. Estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa, lo que fuera por ellos.

Sintió el fuerte y vibrante pulso en el pecho de Potter y el murmullo que agrandó su corazón de alegría, un simple _"sí"_. Draco estaba vivo. Y ella haría lo necesario para que así siguiera, porque ella no debía más lealtad que a los suyos.

"_¡Está muerto!"_

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**

**¿Qué os ha parecido Narcisa? Yo le he cogido cariño desde Deathly Hallows..**

**Cualquier opinión, buena o mala (no os cortéis) es fácil, dadle al "go" x)**

**¡Feliz Nochebuena y feliz Navidad a todos!**


	3. Inteligencia Ravenclaw

**¡Hola de nuevo! **

**Esto ya se termina, sólo nos quedará Slytherin. La viñeta de hoy no se parece en nada a las dos anteriores y tampoco tiene Spoilers (tampoco los tendrá la última). A ´mí me divirtió escribirlo, aunque no sé coo vino esta idae a mi cabeza, la verdad.**

**A Sabaku no Akelos, gracias de nuevo por tu review, me alegra mucho recibir tu opinión **

**_Diclaimer: nada de lo que reconozcáis me pertenece, sólo el tiempo libre y mi imaginación._**

**Ravenclaw. Inteligencia**

- Cualquiera nos debe tomar por un par de tontos.

_-Sí, sólo dos Weasley más a la cuenta. Los que destacan por ser idénticos._

- Los bromistas.

_- Los sinvergüenzas._

- Aunque esto también lo suele decir mamá.

_- Cierto._

- Pero no nos quitemos mérito. No en vano somos los revoltosos de Hogwarts por excelencia.

_- Filch puede dar fe de ello. Filch y nuestro graaan expediente._

- Y la señora Norris, no lo olvides.

_- Como hacerlo._

- Pero no somos sólo eso.

_- En absoluto. Somos más que los gemelos Weasley._

- Somos Fred y George. Podemos ser absolutamente independientes.

_- Aunque…aquello de que la unión hace la fuerza es absolutamente cierto._

- En las bromas.

_- En los castigos._

- Y ahora en los negocios.

_- Puede que tú, estudiante de Hogwarts hayas oído hablar de nosotros._

- Y no entendemos porque no fuimos a Ravenclaw.

_- Ni tú tampoco lo entenderás cuando veas nuestra nueva gama de productos de Sortilegios Weasley._

- Si quieres molestar a Filch.

_- O descubrir nuevas formas de ahuyentar a la señora Norris._

- O como hacer que Snape no aparezca por el comedor en un par de semanas.

_- Eso sí, no pruebes nada con McGonagall si aprecias tu integridad física._

- Y mental.

_- Así que amigo, ya lo sabes._

- Para hacer tus años escolares más amenos.

_- Sortilegios._

- Weasley.

_- Travesura realizada._

- Travesura realizada.

* * *

**Bueno, pues aquí se acaba la viñeta. Hoy como véis, mucho más... ¿ligera? No sé, me apeteció escribir sobre los gemelos, porque son geniales. ¿A vosotros no os parece como un anuncio de la televisión? Cuando lo terminé no pude evitar imaginarme los gemelos en la tele anunciando su tienda x)**

**Sólo queda un capítulo, y sólo digo que tiene por protagonista a alguien de Gryffindor. Ahora que lo pienso me han quedado dos Slytherin y dos Gryffindor. Que le haremos, no le haremos ascos a la inspiración xD**

**Ya sabéis, si os ha gustado, si no, si me recomendáis que me dedique a otra cosa, un review **

**¡Un beso enorme y feliz año nuevo a todo el mundo!**


	4. Astucia Slytherin

**¡Finalmente! Aquí está el último capítulo. Especialmente corto, pero me gustó mucho de escribir. Gracias a _Sabaku no Akelos_ por su review!**

_**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío. Sólo lo es el tiempo y el aburrimiento._

**Slytherin. Astucia**

Lo quería.

Lo quería más que nada. Por mucho que lo intentara los años pasaban y su amor se mantenía imperturbable y cualquier cambio sólo lo llevaba al aumento. Pero para Harry no era más que una niña. La hermanita pequeña _(¡tan sólo un año!) _de Ron. Y de nada le servía ser la dulce Ginny, porque Ginny no obtenía más que miradas condescendientes.

Era hora de cambiar. Trazar un plan. Harry sabría quien era ella. Vería lo que había desperdiciado durante años y entonces, quizás, se daría cuenta de lo que tenía junto a él. ¿Pero cómo¿Qué podía hacer para que la mirara como un chico mira una chica? Dio un vistazo a los terrenos, esperando encontrar la inspiración entre la hierba del campo. De repente vio un par de ojos observándola. Sintió la mirada de Michael Corner sobre ella y le sonrió con picardía. El plan se ponía en marcha.

* * *

**Y aquí el último capítulo de este pequeño fic. **

**Realmente no creo que Ginny actuara de esa forma. Sencillamente sus relaciones con Michael y Dean surgieron de forma natural (almenos eso creo yo). Pero para algo esto es un fic y Ginny me vino a la cabeza rápidamente.**

**Sólo me falta dar las gracias a quien haya leído este fic. Un beso enorme a todos.**

**Y pensad que dejar reviews adelgaza.**


End file.
